


Latex

by babybrotherdean



Series: Kink Meme Fills [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Balloon kink, Dirty Talk, M/M, Masturbation, Underage Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 18:27:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7233790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babybrotherdean/pseuds/babybrotherdean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Like most kinks, Sam discovers his by accident.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Latex

**Author's Note:**

> Remember that one time I wrote balloon kink? Now it's two times.
> 
> [SPN kink meme prompt](http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/111609.html?thread=41567737#t41567737):
> 
> _Just saw this on an episode of "Strange Sex" on Discovery Life! Sam discovers at the age of 15 that he has a balloon fetish. He enjoys lubing up his cock and rubbing off against the latex of an inflated balloon. He always times it so that he ejaculates just as he pushes down hard enough for it to pop. It gets to a point where just the sound of a popping balloon can make him come._
> 
>  
> 
> _He's horrified when Dean (they have an established relationship) walks in on him, but Dean is so sweet and understanding and even indulges Sam's fetish._

Like most kinks, Sam discovers his by accident.

His fifteenth birthday is special because Dean surprises him with an actual party- Dean always tries to surprise him when another year ticks by, but it’s not often they have the money to celebrate- complete with a cake, a couple presents, and even balloons. It’s one of the best days he’s ever had, and Dean’s more affectionate than usual, like the extra year he’s been alive makes it easier on Dean’s conscious to touch his little brother. The cake goes quickly, the presents- a couple books he’s been lusting after and a bracelet that he never intends to take off- join his precious few personal possessions in his duffle bag, and the balloons-

Well, at first, Sam’s not sure what to do with the balloons. All things considered, they’re not very practical to keep around, not doing much more than brightening the dreary motel room and taking up space, but he can’t bring himself to pop them, either. When Dean’s out and their dad hasn’t gotten back from his hunt and he’s left alone in the room, he can’t take his eyes off them, scattered in the corner of the room along with his bag.

The whole train of thought that leads him to picking up a bright green balloon and the lube Dean hides in his bag is a little shaky, but by the time his pants are down around his knees and he’s sitting back against the headboard with the balloon between his legs, it doesn’t seem to matter a whole lot.

Even with the lube he’s applied, the latex gives him just enough friction to feel good, and though his initial movements are tentative and unsure, once he gets a feel for it- lifts his hips while he presses the balloon down against his cock, grinds into its soft, rubbery give- it comes naturally, a constant thrusting motion that’s got his head tipping back, eyes fluttering shut as the pleasure grows tight and hot in his stomach. 

It’s entirely different from just using his hand; the balloon gives him a whole new kind of sensation, the slip-slide of the lube that contrasts with the drag of the latex, the rubbery squeaking sounds just spurring him on as his movements grow more desperate. His cock presses into the soft surface and makes itself a trench along which to slide, and before he knows it, he’s close, chasing after his orgasm with gasping breath and tightening grip on the sides of the balloon.

Sam nearly has a heart attack when the thing pops, the pressure between his hands and his cock too much for it to take, but he’s coming, suddenly, too- reaching his orgasm in a flash of pleasure that the sudden burst of energy shoots into him, and he cries out, arches up as he seeks out its surface again, even though it’s been reduced to a scrap of coloured latex resting on his stomach.

He fumbles to take his cock into his hand instead, works himself through the orgasm and just- just thinks. Just thinks about how strange it felt, how good it was despite that. Finally manages to catch his breath and turns his head to look at the few balloons that remain intact and swallows hard.

More than anything else, Sam’s careful to clean up. Dean doesn’t question the balloon scraps in the garbage after his birthday, and Sam manages to make it through the rest of them before it’s time to pack up and go. It feels dirty, hiding something like this from his brother- his brother, his boyfriend; he’s never sure how to classify their relationship, really- but he’s enough of a freak as it is without letting Dean know that he gets off rubbing himself off against balloons. It gets harder to get away with, too, as time goes on- balloons, in their lives, are something of a luxury, and the times at which he can find himself a couple are few and far between. It’s one thing to buy a bag of them at the dollar store, but another entirely to keep them from Dean, and ends with him trying to establish some more boundaries between them. Though Dean seems a little off-put by Sam’s sudden insistence not to dig through his bag, he doesn’t protest, and Sam rests a little easier knowing his secret is safe.

What does prove to cause some trouble is the way it starts to escalate. The more often he uses the balloons, the more sensitive he seems to become. He doesn’t even realize that the popping almost always triggers his orgasm until he comes completely untouched- some stupid school project, a science experiment. Someone pops a balloon across the room and Sam’s left to rush to the bathroom, cheeks red and boxers soiled. Thankfully, it’s not a situation he encounters too often; there’s no good explanation for what gets him going about the sound of a balloon popping, but he figures it’s Pavlovian; he's trained himself to associate balloons popping with pleasure, and- well, it had to have some kind of downside, right? He lives with it.

Or at least, he lives with it right up until he gets caught.

Dean’s supposed to be working late, picking up a few hours at the local auto shop for some spending money. Sam’s sixteen and he feels terrible that he isn’t doing more to help, but Dean’s got this way of talking and smiling and stroking his hair out of his eyes that convinces him he should focus on school. Dean’s good at convincing him of all sorts of things like that, and by the time he steps away, Sam’s usually too love-struck to bother arguing. In any case, it means he’s alone, and he’s still got a couple balloons in his bag, ready to inflate and use, and he doesn’t waste any time in sealing his lips around the mouth of the balloon and starting to fill it with air.

It’s almost like foreplay; the image that slips into his head is of Dean’s lips pursed, plush and pink, filling up a balloon for him to use. Sam doesn’t touch himself yet- saves that for when the balloon is prepared- but spreads his legs, lets his eyes slip shut as his fingertips slip over the surface of the latex while it begins to stretch and fill.

Once it’s properly full, Sam takes the time to slide his pants and underwear down and off his hips, closes his eyes and breathes out slow while he finds the lube with his free hand. He holds the balloon between his thighs, lets the bottom of his cock just tease against its surface while he slicks himself up, and then he starts properly, fingertips digging little indents into it while he moves to start his steady grind.

Sam’s not sure how much time passes, but he doesn’t hear the door unlocking until it’s too late. 

“Hey, Sammy, I- Sammy?” 

His brother sounds confused, above all else, and Sam’s eyes snap open as he scrambles to sit up properly, cheeks flushing with heat as he feels his stomach drop. Dean’s eyes are on him, a little wide, darting between his face and- and the balloon between his legs, and there’s no question as to exactly what he’s doing right now. “I- I can explain.”

Dean’s lips part slightly, and he doesn’t look like he’s got any idea what to do with himself. A moment passes, and Sam can feel his heart beating loud and fast in his ears, but then Dean starts forward, slow and careful, doesn’t look away. 

“S’that feel good?” he asks, voice a little hushed, and- he doesn’t sound disgusted, or even all that weirded out. Sam feels pinned under his brother’s eyes but he nods slowly, swallows thickly. He’s still hard, and he hasn’t loosened his grip on the balloon any, though his hands are trembling as Dean slips up onto the edge of the bed. “Rubbin’ yourself like that?”

Sam wets his lips, and the balloon squeaks as his fingers dig into it a little harder. If he’s not careful, he’ll blow the damn thing too early. “Yeah,” he replies quietly, keeping his eyes on his brother. “It’s- um. It’s real good, Dean. Like-“ He doesn’t have anything to compare it to, so he lets the statement hang as he drops his eyes again. “S’good.”

The mattress shifts, and suddenly Dean’s right there, breathing his air, rough fingertips brushing Sam’s bare thighs. Sam can’t help the way he shivers, the way he tries to spread his legs like the learned habit it’s become. “Never told me you liked this,” he murmurs, and when he touches the balloon, Sam has to bite down hard on his lip to stop the whimper that wants to slip free. “Balloons, huh?”

It’s all Sam can do to nod, breathing a little quicker now as Dean’s fingers inch towards his cock. He can see the way his brother’s pants are tented, and- and is Dean getting off on this, too? “Balloons,” he whispers back, feels the blush in his cheeks all over again. “I’m- I’m sorry, I should’ve-“

“S’okay.” An absent kiss brushed against the curve of his neck, and Sam settles, takes a deep breath. Dean’s fingertips brush the head of his cock and Sam’s hips cant upwards of their own accord. Dean pulls his hand away, though, and- and he’s holding the balloon instead, now, his one hand spanning one side of its surface, bigger than Sam’s slimmer ones. The sight is more arousing than it has any right to be and Sam can’t look away. “Can I?”

There’s no hesitation this time as Sam nods, almost desperate, and he lets Dean take control. His brother holds the balloon for him, tight between his legs, pressing down against his weeping cock, and with a small nod of approval, he starts moving again, just like usual. It’s different now, though, with the heat of Dean’s eyes on his body, the freedom to grip at the bed sheets with his hands for some kind of anchor. Dean’s a little rougher than he is, grinds the balloon back against him without mercy, and Sam loses himself in the heavy, erotic nature of it all, the primal desperation that floods him as he chases after his own pleasure.

“You like that?” And then there’s Dean’s voice, low and rough the way he gets when they’re together like this. It’s a tone reserved for him and it has Sam letting out a soft whine, fingers scrabbling against the bed for some kind of grip. “Don’t hold back, sweetheart. You’re gettin’ close, aren’t you?”

And he is- faster than usual, thanks to Dean’s presence. Sam can’t keep his eyes open, can’t even think straight, nearly chokes on his own tongue trying to speak. “The- the balloon, you gotta- press harder, make it- make it-”

Dean’s always been good at understanding him when they’re in the thick of it together, and this is no different. “You want me to pop it?” he murmurs, all the while pressing down harder so Sam’s got more of a surface to thrust against. “Gonna come for me if I do?”

Sam just nods, quick and desperate, barely manages to gasp out the “please, Dean,” around his heavy breaths. His brother laughs, low and hot, and then he’s pressing harder, harder-

It goes without warning, just like always, and Sam doesn’t bother to hold back his choked-out cry as he comes, and it’s Dean’s hands that find his cock this time to milk it out of him, tears beading in the corners of his eyes with the intensity of it all. He loses track of time as his brother talks him through it, murmurs praise soft in his ears while every bit of pleasure is wrung out of him. Soon he’s slumped back against the pillows, eyes half-open, panting through parted lips while he tries to gather himself once more.

Dean carefully gathers the bits of broken latex and sets them aside before settling beside Sam in bed, pulling him close like they always do after getting each other off. Sam notes, distantly, that Dean still seems to be half-hard, but Dean doesn’t mention it and Sam’s too tired to ask. Figures he can give his brother a handjob later to make up for it. “Hey.”

“Hi.” A smile in Dean’s voice and a kiss pressed to the top of his head and suddenly he’s just Dean again, the heat and intensity slipping away now that Sam’s all done. Still needs to be cleaned up, but it can wait. “So, uh- balloons?”

And then he’s blushing all over again, ducks his head to hide against Dean’s chest. “Too weird?”

A shrug. “S’different. But- I mean, hey, gets you off, right? You’re into it, so…” He trails off, sounds thoughtful. “How long?”

“’Bout a year.”

He can almost hear the gears turning in Dean’s head, and can’t help but smile when his brother laughs. “I’ll keep that in mind.”

Sam snuggles against Dean’s chest and closes his eyes, feels like a weight’s been lifted off him. One fewer secret to keep from the most important person in his life. “Thanks, Dean.”

Dean’s arms wrap around him, warm and secure, and Sam feels like he’s entirely at home. “You got it, Sammy.”

Things aren’t always this easy, but it’s nice to get a break every now and then.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm creating a niche for myself, and this is it.


End file.
